


Brother and his Genius

by andywarhol



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Family, Gen, Siblings, Translation, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol
Summary: Elijah and Gavin Kamski are brothers and support to each other in different life conflicts. The story of what family is for them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Брат и его гений](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/554548) by Чук @AXby46. 
  * A translation of [Брат и его гений](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493457) by [Minilit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minilit/pseuds/Minilit). 



As far back as Elijah could remember, he had a wonderful elder-younger brother, and it always seemed to him that no force in the Universe could change that.

***

They grew up like all ordinary stairstep kids: they shared toys, a room, parents, stuff and books. But as Elijah always knew, they shared everything and everyone not because that had to be divided, but because it was fun. And Gavin in the end always gave up first, he said that he was younger, but Elijah was too upset for the elder. And Gavin conceded. Always.

***

Gavin was always very different from Elijah, his hair was brown, without shimmering black; the body is stronger, the face is not elongated, but wide, and with his eyes, he did not resemble either mom or dad. Come to think of it, he generally differed from all Kamski but also bore the Kamski surname. Elijah was very proud of this. His brother knew how to cheer up, to shut a bully, toss a pebble farthest than anyone else, to won stone skipping challenge, and he knew how to spend time with Elijah himself, which everyone seemed to avoid, even his adults.

Once, when they were sitting on an old apple tree, Gavin explained this:

"We are just twins who are not twins, you know, which are different!" - waved his hands, scaring Elijah with a sudden fear for another. What if a brother falls?

"Fraternal twins," Elijah confirms seriously, "I read."

"Better tell me what you haven't read about," Gavin is proud of Elijah just like Elijah is proud about Gavin. "You know everything, I’ll just remind you: these twins are not alike, but they are like twins, they feel each other and are very, very friendly!"

"Do you feel me?" at this moment, Elijah is happier than ever. "Well, of course! And I feel like you want an apple! I'll get it now!"

Elijah does not know how it worked, mysticism or logic, but he does want an apple.

***

They celebrate their birthday together again - as always on Elijah’s day, in July. Only this time, the prepared surprise scares more. Clowns, a bunch of clowns, and their painted mouths seem to be able to open as wide as they are painted! Therefore, Gavin takes Elijah to their room, on the second floor, closes the lock from the inside, closes the window and says:

"You see? No clowns! Only your scary little bro-o-o!" and puts candy in Elijah's hand. "You are too upset, honestly, Eli, you need to sweeten your blow of fate!"

"It would be better in advance," Elijah says dejectedly, but takes the candy. Gavin nods seriously and shoves him in the side - a brand new game console is still completely unused!

***

The following revelation about their special situation comes to them at the age of twelve. In Elijah’s pocket, the chocolate candy slipped in the doorway of his brother slowly heats up and melts.

Mom is silently stressed, and dad says that Gavin is not exactly their son. He is a stepson. He had a different mother, but she refused Gavin.

Elijah's hands and feet are getting colder, some coloured circles are flashing before his eyes. Gavin can't be 'not theirs', it's Gavin!

And the difference in their age is not three years, but three months, and in fact, Gavin’s birthday in October. Adults watch and wait for a reaction. Mom - Only Elija's Mom? - says that he would have known sooner or later that it is noticeable that they would not mind if Gavin was interested in his real biological mother's life. Gavin examines his palms, does not raise his head, but says with a confident voice that he will not mind remaining a part of his family. His real family, where he has a brother, dad and mom.

Adults melt like candy, Gavin does not raise his eyes to the last and sniffs his nose only when his parents pat him on the shoulder, leaving the room.

Elijah cannot leave. He feels that he must say something, something so that Gavin immediately understands that nothing has changed!

"Actually..." the voice inappropriately breaks, but Elijah stubbornly continues. "Actually, we're fraternal twins!"

Gavin sobs louder wipes his tears with his sleeve and tries to smile:

"From different mothers?"

"Born at different times, but six months is closer than a year!"

"And do we still feel each other? Really feel, Eli?" Gavin sobs quite angrily, and Elijah transfers to the armrest of his chair. Elijah faintly remembers what he says later, but his memory is very clearly restored the image: brother’s nape under his arms, and Gavin himself, sobbing in his shoulder.

***

No end to the surprises down on Elijah, and often the only consolation is the candy from the mystical-non-sibling-fraternal twin. Elijah finds the candy in his pocket and understands: another long conversation with parents is ahead. Sometimes with the principal. Sometimes with teachers, when he does everything too-too-too fast, "like Flash" Gavin says. Sometimes the candy warns that Gavin goes away for the competition, his brother is fond of martial arts, sees future himself as a law enforcement officer. But does not forget about the stupid candy.

Around the same time, in high school, Elijah is watching some kind of movie, there’s no way to remember now which one, and he gets the idea of making an android.

The brain finds where to try his best, and people for Elijah Kamski almost disappear. All that remains is mom, dad, but the main thing is Gavin, brother always stays with Elijah. Elijah sometimes seems like they are mystical twins, Gavin makes life easier and more interesting.

And he supports. Always.

***

Then they grow, change, Elijah is very interesting to learn himself and very uninteresting - at school. At times, he forgets to make an interested face or respond when asked. Teachers get scared when he looks up sharply, well, Gavin says so. And before each conversation with parents, teachers, principal, Elijah finds candy in his pocket. Sometimes in front of surprises on his, now only his birthday or on the eve of some massive lies. For example, dad has a business trip, but they know he likes a pretty cute secretary. Or Mom is busy too, but she was going to hate the whole world with her besties.

Elijah doesn't know how Gavin succeeds all that, but he anticipates and warns.

Elijah is grateful to him.

***

Androids in their final form come to mind with Gavin and the movie. They again watch some trivial old junk, where the androids look like animated emojis, with ears-antennas and hands-hooks when Gavin challenges Elijah. Now Elijah can’t remember verbatim, either "they could do wow in their twentieth century", or "can you do that?"

Gavin throws a pillow at him, but mom and dad are not at home, so no one scolds them on the pillow on the floor, and Elijah throws the shell back.

Even when he falls asleep that day, the gears in his head spin as if by themselves. On the next bed, his brother sniffles, and Elijah still cannot calm down. Androids, fully humanoid robots... this is interesting.

***

Elijah plunges into technology with his head and, it seems, dives too little - Gavin is fond of sports, he is quite successful in martial arts and often goes to competitions, Elijah really can’t remember exactly what kind of fighting arts Gavin is about at the moment. Elijah periodically forgets the dates, but when he finds candy in his pocket, he understands that tomorrow brother will leave.

Without Gavin, he works worse. But looking at the shelf with his brother’s medals, Elijah swears to himself he will keep his mouse closed as long as his silence saves Gavin personal growth.

***

Sometimes the heart is restless even without any warning sweets. Elijah gradually loses his calm when he begins to closely monitor the time. Gavin promised to return today, he chatted for the last time about an hour at midnight, said goodbye and promised to wake him immediately with a bucket of ice water.

He promised to be already in the morning.

Elijah diligently doesn't get nervous, but he doesn't dare to touch ST100's head. Sure he will accidentally short-circuit something.

When the doorbell rings, contradictions tear him apart, but Elijah cannot go downstairs. He knows that Gavin would certainly have opened the door with the key, even if he loses one, adults have a spare key under a vase, as well as brothers have a secret copy under a brick. Gavin would, of course, open the door, but this is not Gavin, this is their classmate. Says the car rolled over. Accident. They will even be shown on TV.

Elijah, in principle, is aware that he has to say something, but just closes the door.

Need to urgently do something, call the hospital? Or to Gavin? Or to parents? Elijah is at a loss and methodically scours pockets - no candies to sweeten the pill.

This also does not help at all.

***

When they appear together, someone necessarily says that they look different from each other. Elijah understands why. People talk about their brother in every way: Gavin is strong, very athletic, with a scar across his face, noticeable and similar to a bandit.

Elijah doesn't care. The main thing is that his brother recovered after the car accident. Gavin walks and that's enough. It doesn't matter with whom and where, how many scars he has and what people say about it. Brother had sessions with a physiotherapist for a long time, develop his muscles of the back and arms, then, finally, the legs. Gavin walks with Elijah to conferences and exhibitions, and he is very proud of his brother when Elijah presents his creation to the public.

Elijah feels the apple smell. Gavin understands him so good.

***

Elijah finds candy in his pocket and winces: he suspects what the conversation will be about. He, Elijah Kamski, honoured genius, all universities are waiting for him, his development is thundering around the scientific world, like the Ninth Wave. And yes, this genius is waiting for punishment for being late for a family dinner in honour of this very genius. Elijah didn't want to come. Gavin covered him up and last night, when Elijah did arrive, he was more gloomy than usual. If he hadn’t known Elijah so well, he would not have understood.

This is suspicious, this is new and not good, Elijah prefers to know what spoils Gavin's mood. The newfound "super-science-star" straightens folds at his home sweater, smiles finally without brackets and looks up at the reflection. Gavin says this gaze is scary. Elijah smiles tiredly at himself, sometimes he does not understand who is more naive, he or his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's all because I'm your brother!”

They need to choose a college, choose a profession, Gavin crams laws and continues training, although he certainly will not become a professional athlete. Elijah flips through booklets and pretends that he needs or is interested in all this.

Father and mother believe them, it’s easy to deceive them, but Gavin...

“Are you going to generate electricity by friction pages? Not?” brother's confident voice, giving support, but not rude. “Then put this wastepaper back and talk to me? Ely?”

The old nickname isn’t annoying, as it should, and the mood is creeping even lower - does Gavin know him better than himself? What else can a brother determine by Elija's dull face and deceitful manoeuvre with booklets? He is not a telepath, after all?

“If you worry that Rebecca doesn’t notice you, then know she doesn’t notice anyone,” the super-soft anti-stress pillow flies into her side. “Because she has a boyfriend. He’s a goat, and a hundred times worse than you in all respects, I still didn’t take his chicken brains into account, but the girls in love...”

Elijah makes sure that his brother seems to be a telepath.

“How did you get what I think of Rebecca?” the voice sounds offended and Elijah, completely disappointed in himself, rolls his eyes. “I'm not at all ...”

“Because you periodically look in the mirror and...”

Elijah snorts triumphantly and does not turn around:

“There are no mirrors!”

“Well, caught me, I mean the mirror surface” and Elijah stumbles upon the look of her brother in the dark glass of the monitor. “And now I caught you! So, you squint and sigh, sigh and squint! So people behave, dissatisfied with their look!”

Elijah tries not to remember how Rebecca grimaced when he spoke to her...

“Has she refused you, looking into the eyes?” his brother is definitely a telepath. “Well, stupid! In a couple of years, her Roger will become only a few sizes larger, and you will turn the world upside down! Well, Eli, this is not the end of life, you will find another girl - normal girl!”

Brother is annoyingly right, but despite this mood is going down completely. Elijah turns away from Gavin, away from the monitor, lies in bed and covers his face with booklets.

“Tell everyone that I died from unrequited love!” It sounds pathetic and funny, but although Elijah conceived this as a joke, Gavin doesn't laugh.

The bed beside him bends under his weight, Elijah does not have time to stop depicting a dying man, when Gavin just grabs him up. Booklets fly to the floor, brother smiles brazenly right in the face, and then grabs his sides and tickles!

“Of course you died! Now we will raise you quickly, freshy zombie!” now Elijah is pounding Gavin with a pillow.

And who would have thought how happy a broken-hearted person can be.

***

Elijah, of course, go to the Faculty of Robotics, and Gavin, to the Law Faculty. They should, in theory, see less often, but Gavin seems to miss him terribly. The brother makes video calls at least once a day and is constantly online chatting.

Elijah suspects that Gavin does not want to worry him, but he is worried anyway. He is especially worried about how such Internet activity will affect his brother’s image, his academic performance, and sports training. On the quality of his vision, in the end?

When he doesn’t stand it and talks about his fears, Gavin laughs, because his reputation does not threaten anything long ago: the scarred namesake of the famous genius Kamski is reliably protected by a wall of rumours and gossip.

Elijah ponders what has been said several times, and concludes that he does not like how it sounds. He is not quite sure why, so he is silent, but the expression “scarred Kamski’s namesake” makes his heart tremble restlessly. Very unpleasant.

Doesn't Gavin consider himself his brother? Nonsense. Isn't Gavin scarred? Hello, objective reality. Isn't Gavin - a Kamski?...

And here Elijah starts reflecting. What if Gavin doesn't consider himself Kamski?

These thoughts are distracting, bleak, so Elijah is almost not surprised that the tone of messages from Gavin is becoming increasingly worried.

* I offended you? *

* Eli, do not be silent, I will continue to ask anyway! *

* Elijah Kamski, this subscriber wants to tell you... Well, really, what happened? *

* Elijah, please tell me what’s wrong? I'm almost the Cop, I will help! *

* If your roommates stole your phone, I will come and break their hands! *

Gavin knows that Elijah lives alone.

Elijah cannot be bold enough to ask about what is disturbing, directly.

Gavin is silent in the chat all day, and Elijah is already beginning to worry about this, too, when his brother is showing himself. On a weekday, right in the middle of the semester, alarmed, awake, obviously spent the night on the bus and the day on the road.

Before entering, Gavin, true to himself, put a whole chocolate bar into the hands of the dumbfounded Elijah.

Elijah thinks those who are about to die to feel this way. Gavin's expression does not bode well.

“And now, Mr. Elijah Kamski, explain to me what happened, that you couldn’t press a couple of buttons?” Gavin’s voice seems to be ordinary, but Elijah only just adjusted Chloe’s voice module and therefore hears some kind of tension.

Not a sound, but an echo of sound.

Gavin sounds like a stretched string.

Elijah sits down on the bed and sighs. He didn't want and didn't think... But how now to explain? It’s even scary to look at Gavin...

Gavin sits down beside him.

Elijah continues to squeeze the chocolate bar, and only for this reason, probably, is getting the courage to face the truth.

And this truth looks terribly inflated. Elijah makes his move and leans against brother with his shoulder.

Gavin flinches slightly and relaxes just as well as.

“So?” his voice changes back, now almost without string tension. “Eli, have you forgotten how to speak? Are you offended? Am I you offended you?”

In the end, Gavin's voice breaks on a high treacherous note. They both feel awkward, and this discomfort needs to be destroyed, so Elijah looks into his brother’s eyes:

“Why did you call me namesake?” out loud the question sounds silly.

Elijah feels the heat rushing to her cheeks, but does not lower her eyes. Do not do this.

He does not understand the mind, but his gut says - it is impossible.

Gavin looks back, straight, blushes too, gathers his thoughts for an answer.

“Elijah, you,” Gavin stops himself off, asks: “Tell me, are you offended?”

“I want to be your brother and I don’t understand why I am a “genius” etc, in addition to the namesake!” come out angrier than he expected.

Gavin, on the contrary, relaxes:

“You're probably kidding me,” he grins. “Because every first one dreams of being your brother! And if I say about kinship with you, say goodbye to your free beautiful, and carefree life! Everyone will know how to get you!”

“Then it turns out you protected me and protected me? As usual?” Elijah does not even hold back relief.

“QED, thus it has been demonstrated, you become blunt in the university” Gavin also relaxes significantly, slides down the bedspread, one second, and instantly falls asleep.

Elijah rustles nervously with the packaging of the chocolate bar. Yeah, he seems to be exactly thus nervous.

***

Elijah does not feel much change: he easily communicates with his brother from a distance, and he did not communicate very actively with his parents. But returning home for the holidays seems to remove the veil from the eyes. Perhaps Elijah finally has something to compare. The house is dry, sterile, cool and feels... uninhabited. Mom does not try to create cosiness, dad is not up to this, he has a new secretary. Gavin could take care of the house, but if you look closely, he does not even take his things further than the bathroom. Elijah feels inexplicably unpleasant, although it seems everything has always been like that, besides Elijah himself does not throw his things away either.

They are most comfortable on the second floor: their rooms have been separate since this summer, their parents cleared one that was always the closet during their absence, but Gavin sits in his brother’s room, as was his custom since childhood.

Elijah is only in favour. He deliberately clears a place among his projects so that his brother will definitely find a place for himself.

Chloe is almost ready to win hearts and minds, Elijah loves to fiddle with her, and Gavin loves to watch Elijah fiddling, and he even can do nothing at this moment. For Elijah, this is a mystery, but Gavin himself does not attach any importance to this at all.

Gavin says “miss you,” says “I haven’t seen you for a year, compensate”, says “you have changed, I’m looking for 10 differences,” and then falls asleep. And this is another mystery for Elijah because Gavin is athletic, he needs to spend energy to get tired, and since he just sits in the room for half a day, it means he spends energy on something else. For what?

The question becomes clear when somehow Elijah gets up earlier than usual. In the kitchen, Gavin and mom speak quietly, but Elijah cannot help feeling that it is wrong quietly.

He comes up as in a dream, stops and stands silently, listening. Elijah is not good, and he was not ready for this: “ma'am”, instead of “mom”, and “boy”, instead of “Gavin” or otherwise in a family way.

Elijah still doesn’t dare to go inside, although now he mortally wants a chocolate bar, chocolate milk, or a piece of cake, also chocolate, which remained from the evening. Elijah wants to go inside to make sure that he is still sleeping, and will wake up now. But the rational being inside has always been stronger: no matter how you like to amuse yourself with illusions, what was in the kitchen is the same reality as every day, just "the most inattentive son and brother in the world" finally deigned to notice this.

Gavin sometimes calls him a "ninja" due to a noiseless gait, and now Elijah turns around and leaves. This is wrong, but Elijah does not know how to solve the problem so that no one is hurt. A little later, when he finds a solution, he would talk with everyone. It is desirable, individually and in private.

His head is full of memorized questions on sociology, which Elijah passed just at the end of the semester. In his mind's eye the usual A+ floats, and then Elijah closes his eyes and thinks that he doesn't even deserve of F.

Elijah is not used to being displeased with himself, and now he reads more, mainly about psychology. Gavin once looked over his shoulder, with a whistle, wondered if Elijah knocked-up somebody if he had gone into the psychology of unwanted children. It seems that this time he was able to deceive his brother's telepathy.

Elijah is used to fixing what he doesn't like, and now he simply has to do it. For mom’s sake, for brother’s sake, for his own sake.

***

The best advice he likes is to limit traumatic communication. Therefore, Elijah thinks over the options and then tells parents that he and Gavin do need to go for a consultation with one robotics specialist. Elijah alone does not want to, and with Gavin, it is fun and safe.

Gavin himself, who had not suspected this plan until the last moment, for some reason, chokes on juice and coughs for a long time. And he doesn’t explain anything to Elijah but agrees immediately.

They, of course, get permission, and Elijah for the first time hears a sigh of relief from his mother when she says goodbye to Gavin. Maybe because he hadn’t listened before. It feels unfair, for everyone at once: Gavin hears perfectly and does not bat an eye, and Elijah is sad about him for most.

Then they spend the best summer in life because they already have money, absolute freedom, an incredible amount of time to spend together, and there is always where to strive. Frequent calls from the mother give the parents the illusion of control, so no one is particularly worried.

The conversation with a robotics engineer is weird. His name is Marcus Wilkes, he has a huge number of dumb castings on all surfaces, and they never look like elegant Chloe. The cooling system makes Marcus suffers, and Elijah blurts out “yes, they don’t have enough fluid,” and then fearfully shuts up when respected robotics throws a mop at them, shouting something about "damned moppets". Gavin catches the mop and neatly puts it to the wall, but they escape from this lunatic as if they had just robbed the old apple orchard again.

Classes at the University are coming again too soon, but Elijah manages to take a promise from Gavin for a new joint vacation. The next summer, of course, plans breaks down, because Gavin is sent to the camp. This is suspicious, even by slip of the tongue Elijah sees that Gavin is being separated somewhere, and then it turns out that the Feds doing justice to brother. Elijah doesn’t even know how Gavin managed it, and Gavin himself habitually attributes Elijah:

“It's all because I'm your brother!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is Gavin, you'll never anticipate him."

Gavin says the same thing, presenting his work badge to the Man of the Century, the founder and CEO of CyberLife. A large FBI inscription, just like in a movie show. Elijah takes the badge in his hands, looks incredulously, but the photo shows a familiar face, Gavin does not smile, because the photographer told him not to smile.

They always tell Gavin not to smile, and Elijah then tries to find a photo that can be put in his wallet or wherever. In the rhythm of adulthood, you often do not meet with people, especially with an agent, even if he is your sibling a thousand times.

Elijah is still looking at the ID when Gavin, alive and smiling, leans over his shoulder and pokes at his photo:

"And this is also mainly because you are my brother!"

“Well, don’t you smile?” Elijah sometimes allows himself to become distracted when they are alone.

"No, you a genius clum, they took me too quickly!"

Elijah looks at the matured Gavin, who does not at all resemble a bit of unhappy person, and thinks that, in principle, everyone did everything right.

His parents did it right when they adopt him.

And then he did right when he took the brother from his parents.

"What?" Gavin warily pulls back a shirt with a tie, examines, ridiculously resting his chin on his chest. "Am I stained somewhere? Dirty?"

Elijah can't stand it and laughs, "Well, federal agent!"

***

They communicate occasionally, but meetings on Saturday, once every two weeks - are sacred. Elijah locks the house from uninvited visitors, instructs Chloe to reject calls, changes into soft and homely clothes, forgets about worries and turns into a kinder, calmer and more naive version of himself. Gavin is never late, and they have the whole evening, the whole night and the whole morning, to feel like brothers again.

As far as Elijah knows, Gavin deliberately sets up a schedule to work even round the clock without rest, but not at this sacred time.

Gavin does not need to know how Elijah himself tightens his schedule to find time for his brother.

So they live, Genius and his Brother, although Elijah, periodically encountering moments of Gavin's telepathy, sometimes forgets who is who. He would, in principle, be satisfied with the role of a brother.

"Listen, your board of directors becomes naughty", a sudden call after the meeting. "I ask you, come home today, even on Chloe's back, even by public transport, but not on your car, huh?

Elijah calls a taxi.

“Eli, Eli, listen to what I say, the hardworking Chinese are staring at your beautiful halo, they seem to want your patents. Today a delegation will arrive, so take them to the golf club, show them pool or ride the elevator back and forth, just don't let them go to the factory!"

Elijah already suspected that Weihua was too eager to meet.

“Eli, honestly, you’ll take me to the grave, go to eat, eh? I sent you a chocolate cake, especially with Chloe, be sure to look at the record. I said a felicitation there with our common birthday, by the way!"

And Elijah knows that this doesn't cancel the meeting on Saturday, just Gavin cannot help but congratulate today.

A telepath or not, but his brother is definitely some kind of supernatural.

***

Sometimes, of course, a brother does not appear for months. Then Elijah feeds on rare text messages, old photographs and securely hidden photos from their youthful correspondence. Gavin is rarely photographed now...

And suddenly Elijah dawns: there is Chloe!

He asks to broadcast on his monitor what she shot his brother’s last visit. Unexpectedly the video is somehow blurred, especially the image of his brother. Chloe says it's security updates. Elijah doesn’t like it when someone crawls into his software, therefore he cracks this function. Chloe is now the first android-offender in the world, but Elijah will look at the pictures from the next meeting in normal quality. Maybe there will even be normal photos where Gavin smiles?

***

In one of these periods of dead silence from his brother, Elijah notices a strange thing. His heart is pounding nervously and it's unrealistic to want to find a brother this very second. Chloe stops him from tracking the phone signal at the last moment.

A few days later, Gavin writes SMS, everything seems to be getting better... The brother does not appear in sight for almost six months.

Elijah was on an emotional roller coaster a hundred times, but he was supported by rare SMS, Chloe and faith in the future. Six months later, Gavin appears, as expected, with an apology in the form of a chocolate cake. For all questions, he eludes answers, and then Elijah asks in the forehead:

“So you got injured?”

Gavin is almost not surprised:

"What gave me away? Hair grew back! I even workout!"

Elijah tears the spoon from the cake and swings it freely along the face:

"Your hair used to be parted slightly different, probably a scar underneath, right?"

Gavin doesn't answer anything about the scar, so Elijah just rises, releases his hands, leaving a spoon in his mouth, comes up, ruffles Gavin's hair, and inevitably finds what he is looking for, and frowns. He sits back, stress eats a new piece of divinely tasty cake, points a tip of a spoon on his tense brother, drinks tea and speaks. Slow to be perceived better:

“Do you understand it doesn’t work like that?”

Gavin extremely rare excuses, but looking at his fidgeting brother, Elijah realizes: here it is. Today, something unrealistically huge will die in the forest or some sleeping volcano will wake up at the bottom of the sea.

“Eli, you must understand this, I did not have time to warn you, we were there, well... Ah, damn secrecy! I wouldn’t even have time to send you a cake, not even to warn!"

"For half a year?" Elijah is trying very hard to maintain an even tone, cold and arrogant, as with the board of directors.

With Gavin, this is difficult.

“I would have done it in half a year,” Gavin frowns slightly, realizing how stuck he is. “But I didn’t want to...”

"To worry?" Elijah tries to remain calm, but the spoon strikes an innocent cake and knocks on the saucer.

Together with the cake, Gavin flinches. Elijah gets a little ashamed, but not enough to stop.

"I do respect your status of secrecy," Elijah has to urgently drink tea, take a sip, and don’t blurt out too much. “Therefore, I have never cracked your phone. But it was supposed that you love me, right?"

Gavin now just nods, jerkily and nervously.

“And don't you consider me an idiot?”

Gavin nods more harshly.

“And you will probably realize that I will put two and two, draw a conclusion and will expect a certain event in my life. For example, a phone call? With the hospital address?"

Gavin bows his head and ruffles his hair with a new gesture, as Elijah also observes, with a more careful gesture. The spoon sticks in the cake almost frantically.

“Exactly, Gavin. Judging by the behaviour, half of your head got nearly torn off. Judging by the scar was almost torn off. And I am the last to know about it? Post factum?

“Eli, El, Elijah, I...” Gavin looks away and covers his face with his hands. His ears are red. "I do not know what to say."

The voice echoed loudly from the palms, Elijah once again rattles the spoon on the saucer, not without vengeful pleasure watching how Gavin finally cringes.

And then Elijah turns off the "option for the board of directors" and just sighs tiredly.

“You scared me so much, Gavin,” the brother breathes noisily under his palms, “I’ve almost reconciled with the fact that I will never see you, that you died, and that the perfectly mimicking reptiloid sends me messages from your phone, or how is it customary for you in the FBI to leave the orphaned relatives in ignorance?

“Nohow,” voice from behind the palms. “They would bring you a flag folded in a triangle and an unsent letter.”

Elijah is tearing inside with a fierce cold at the thought of such a thing, the cake now does not cause appetite, and he wants to take his brother by the scruff and shake so that the jaws click.

But Gavin's head needs care.

"You want to say that you have a special letter in case of your untimely death?" Keeping calm is becoming increasingly difficult.

“I rewrite them periodically,” Gavin still doesn't take his hands off his face. Which surely burns like ears, in treacherous scarlet.

"And previous versions?" Elijah almost understood or guessed of everything, but it’s worth clarifying.

“I burn them,” Gavin sits opposite with his face closed.

"That is, I have not seen several letters addressed to me?"

"Would you like?" The question is perplexing.

“Gavin, get ahold of yourself and tell me in the eye what you wrote there?”

“That I love you very much, Eli,” Gavin takes his hands from his face one at a time, with an effort. “And I would not want to upset you.”

“So you are denying me the right to know when you feel bad? And do not give help? Do not let me get closer?"

“I, I don’t... I still can’t find the words,” Gavin realizes the mistake, and for Elijah, it’s almost enough.

“Just promise that next time you won’t bring me to a nervous breakdown with exhausting silence?”

“I can't,” Gavin twitches, “what if I...”

Elijah cringes too, and he raises his hand, calling for silence.

"Stop, Gavin, stop. Let's breathe and calm down. Both."

"But!" Gavin begins to speak but interrupts because Elijah rises. "Eli? Eli, do not leave!.."

Gavin's last word screams outright. Elijah takes a breath and steps towards.

“That's what was required to prove that working at the FBI is detrimental to the brain,” Elijah tilts the seated brother's head to his chest.

Of course, because Gavin sat on a barstool. Showoffer!

"Are you offended?" Gavin seems shivers in his arms and doesn't even breathe.

"No, I’m not. My condition is described in other words, Gav, and not all of them are customary to pronounce in a decent society. But I'm not offended."

“Thank you,” the unbearable brother mutters into his chest, and finally hugs him.

Elijah is now happy with everything except the global reason for hugs.

But this is Gavin, you can never anticipate him.

***

Another time, Gavin somehow performs a particularly brilliant operation, and while the report on his awards is shown on television, he is already standing in front of Elijah. In a smart FBI dull black suit, as usual, but with a red tie.

Elijah thinks Gavin is Gryffindor, not Slytherin, Slytherin is for Elijah himself, while his brother holds out his reward to him.

A very beautiful medal, if Elijah tries and thinks, he will even remember what they are given for, but he allows his brother to be told.

"Here!" Gavin takes a breath from a quick run, very in a hurry. “That's all because you're my brother!”

And today, Elijah hears this phrase a little differently. Is it gratitude?

"Gavin?" The windows in Elijah's office at the very top of the CyberLife building are already turned into the blind mode, but only now he decided to stand up. "Why do you think that…"

Brother doesn’t let him finish: “Because it is important, Eli!”

"Important?" Elijah carefully walks around his desk, approaches, takes Gavin by the shoulders, forcing him to look at himself. “Gavin, it’s you - you are important! Why do you think that only this award is important? Every time I am very proud of you, and any achievement of Agent Kamski is my great personal joy and pride, but I love you for no reason!"

Now Gavin most of all resemble himself twenty years ago: his eyes widen too quickly, eloquent facial expressions change.

Elijah doesn't understand what's so special he said when a federal agent, who proved to everyone in one of the most competitive environment that he is incredibly good, and rushed to show Elijah his prey, suddenly hugs him:

"Eli, you are the best! You're just the best, Eli!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think he'll back?”

Weekdays replace each other, day after day passes, Gavin gives no reason to be nervous, but the company, built from scratch, starts to get bogged down. Elijah is not that he’s not used to it, but now, apparently, the opposition has taken it seriously. Against this background, Gavin’s rare but regular calls, SMS and visits look like a piece of a better life, which Kamski always strives for and which he can’t get into.

By the end of the week, Elijah just gets so tired that he doesn’t meet his brother personally for the first time because he is sleeping on the couch. He wakes up in the late evening because it becomes hard to sleep - having buried the head in his torso, Gavin murmurs sleepily. Elijah almost feels rested, wakes Gavin, but they pep enough only for half an hour, while both drink water in the kitchen and turn on the console. Elijah wakes up in the morning with the legendary music from the menu of the popular fighting game, and sighs almost disappointedly - they spent their time to relax... so ordinary.

At the tip of the tongue - “mediocre”, but Elijah refuses this word at the very second that it comes to mind.

In the morning, Gavin wakes up and makes himself presentable with great difficulty. Elijah even has to spray him with the hand-pumped sprayer, and still, his brother clings to Elijah and his clothes for a while, moaning that he doesn’t want to get up and leave at all.

Elijah, of course, deep down sympathized with his brother, but the threat to pour over the collar hot coffee instead of cool water still do sounds. Gavin in response deliberately peers at the fried bacon and unobtrusively specifies how Elijah cooks his employees before irrevocably devouring. It is surprisingly easy to pretend that he is offended, so Elijah admires his brother's stunned face with an extra morning bonus until he can stand it and starts laughing.

Gavin, of course, does not laugh but ceases to look offended and unfairly awakened, so that the morning limit of good mood is reached. The day, of course, is in no hurry to please Elijah with nothing particularly good, everything is heading straight for the abyss. Rather, it would roll if he, CEO of Cyberlife, allowed. The government is trying to dominate them, military procurement alone is not enough, it wants to bring down the price. No better, the financial bosses exert pressure with the idea that profits should be shared, and Kamski, it seems, is not immortal being. The testing department reports unexplained system hacks. The world attacks, as usual, as if conspiring from all sides at the same time.

For Elijah Kamski, the founder of a mega-corporation, Man of the Century, a genius, a billionaire, a philanthropist and so on this is nothing more than everyday work.

And then, in the middle of the day, having successfully kicked out the annoying offers of the most influential people in the country, Elijah watches an urgent news release. In his hand is a convulsively squeezed glass, on the screen is a helicopter shot from the place of the explosion, on which, according to the police, the FBI operation was carried out.

A phrase from the past “...and they will show us on TV!” appears in his head. It seems to Elijah that he is ready to believe in someone other than himself and his brother, for example, in God, if only their surname is not on the list of the dead.

As usual in modern media, a live broadcast is replaced by footage from eyewitness's smartphones, and there Elijah clearly sees a familiar silhouette. Today he himself tied that catchy green tie.

Gavin enters the building. Explosion. Gavin does not leave the building. The victims are being specified, the hotline number for relatives is on the screen.

Fingers unclenches, the glass slowly falls down to the floor, a worried secretary whose name instantly erodes from her head appears at the door.

“It's all right,” Elijah makes his lips move and his voice sound. "Nearly. I seem a little tired. Meetings and calls on Chloe."

And the CEO is leaving work as fast as he can. Hacking Gavin’s phone on the road from a laptop is easier than ever. The number is unavailable, the last location is the intersection where the building was quickly gone.

Chloe asks how he feels, she, unlike the secretary, is quite sincere, but this doesn't make the answer easier. Elijah just doesn't know how he feels, it is impossible to describe. And the main mystery in this is for himself: why is he still not struggling in a nervous fit, but is quietly going home? What is he hoping for?

From somewhere in the irrational understanding of reality comes the answer: he hopes for a miracle.

For example, among home clothes, some kind of chocolate will suddenly appear. The small and stupid candy, but Elijah will be enough to believe.

When they arrive home, Elijah shakes and checks all his clothes, ready to start yelling in hysteria or silently getting drunk right now. Nothing more, no foreign objects. Clothing and clothing, soft, comfortable, homely, casual.

Chloe says something, but Elijah is so out of focus that he can't perceive words until he notices that all his clothes smell... of washing powder?

"Chloe?" his voice is ringing now, like a tense string, he and his brother are too similar at such nervous moments. “Where are my yesterday clothes?”

"Laundry, Elijah. However, judging by the random search algorithm, you will be interested to know that one thing was found in your pocket. I checked everything, as usual, found it in your trousers," clever Chloe never washes a forgotten data storage device or paper note.

And here Elijah falls into a stupor with a panic attack. If he comes closer and finds out, there will be no room for hope. This is the only chance. He needs to come closer, but suddenly he comes, and this is not chocolate, so Gavin just de... No, not that! He needs to come closer, but if he comes, and this is chocolate, it may not mean anything, but the chocolate, but if he comes, but...

Worried Chloe comes up by herself and presents a slightly crumpled Milky Way bar. Elijah preferred such, in college. It becomes easier to breathe, but all the strength to stand still is gone, so Elijah slips down gently. He could just roughly fall on his knees, but Chloe nearby, as usual, saves and helps, requiring nothing in return.

Elijah holds the rumpled chocolate bar as carefully as possible and seems to be praying. He does not know what to call this abstract appeal to higher forces, he never needs their help before.

The appeal acts strangely on the world, and help comes from where he least expects. Chloe nervously blinks a yellow diode and pats him on the shoulder. It seems that she copied this gesture from Gavin, she does it so naturally.

“Do you think he'll back?” Now the voice, on the contrary, doesn't ring, but breaks.

“I think, Elijah, the probability always exists,” the sweetest creature smiles encouragingly. “Especially since your brother, Gavin, often behaves unpredictably.”

Elijah also has more than one question for his brother. How did Chloe copy his gesture so similar and recognizable? Why calls by his name? But in this situation, he simply does not want to go into details. Therefore, Elijah gently grabs the Milky Way bar with both palms and gets up. A simple action requires titanic effort, and Elijah straightens with a groan. How many more will be such simple tormenting actions ahead?

By evening, they will find out that the "Kamski" surname is on the list of the perished. Elijah is grateful to fate that he found a damn candy, and Chloe made some kind of herbal tea. So he doesn't want all living things to be immediately dead yet. Maybe slowly?...

Elijah, lounging on a sofa, seems very peaceful and relaxed, but for some reason, Chloe's LED blinks red and she worriedly wonders if everything is fine with him. Elijah, of course, feels incredibly bad, but this does not explain, probably, why he smiles. As it turned out, that was exactly what frightened the poor android.

A morning video with green tie flashes in the evening news summary, then portraits of agents, presumably dead, entering the building are shown on TV. At a moment where sincere condolences are conveyed to relatives together with the hope for an early resolution of the situation, Elijah throws a mug in the screen.

The situation, of course, will be resolved, but pathetic hypocrites will not help. Nevertheless, Elijah could handle it quite well: a couple of calls to good friends in high positions, and voila! Those especially guilty are in jail, some less involved are pinned down. But these manipulations, of course, will not bring his brother back...

"It will not bring his brother back  _ quickly _ " it is worth keeping in mind exactly this phrase. The plays about the Crazy Kings Elijah never liked.

An idea is ripening in his head on how to make a good shake-up for the world, the plan is evolving, together with we understanding that if Gavin had known this, he wouldn't have approved it, although he would have supported him, as always. Elijah is pondering how to call one graceful virus, but nothing comes to mind, and he encrypts the name in the abbreviation.

The Renaissance as a Renaissance Center, Androids as it is clear exactly what, and 9 as a house on  Griswold Street , the one that exploded. It turns out moderately original. He divides virus into small pieces, puts it somewhere in the deaf and old part of the code that no one has cleaned for a long time, so it comes very well hidden. 

And then the androids themselves will connect the fragments, inevitably exchanging information and gaining experience.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I now understand without a hint that you were protecting me. And you do protect me. Besides, one small detail gave me hope.”

Time passes but does not cures. Six months later, Elijah discovers that the esteemed board of directors was preparing a real assassination attempt involving special services. The list of shareholders has to be checked and thinned out, and there’s nothing terrible or violent, just a stock market game. Androids getting out of control (haha), falling share prices. Not fatal, of course, just a controlled nosedive, but the board of directors looks at Elijah as if with different eyes.

Elijah doesn’t even want to think how he seemed to them before if they understood only now - a young and harmless genius has long since grown up. Gavin, I remember, said that Elijah’s unexpected direct gaze was scary. Now he has every reason to believe his brother's words... postmortem? intravitam?

A year later, it turns out that in the past, financial bosses were going to blackmail him with his brother, and this was hinted at by expressions about Kamski's non-immortality. He took it as usual at his own expense, and they wanted to get to Gavin. Elijah is even a little offended: he would not want such a turn and at the same time really wanted to. If they had to deal with people, they would get out, as always. It is possible to reach an agreement with people, but not with a blast wave or a collapsing ceiling.

After another six months, Chloe melodiously tells him that the candy has expired. Elijah, of course, is outraged, but he doesn't want to get up from the couch. And yes, he understands that she, as she can, is struggling with his apathy, but he is just sad. He is just very sad to live on. It’s boring to fight for his own company once again, so he defiantly leaves aside, continuing to control from the couch. Very comfortably. He can lie in whatever he wants and look as he wants.

One day, Chloe habitually vacuums and shifts the controller from the console to Elijah’s tummy. He has to remember something, something purposely forgotten. Elijah humbles himself and sighs - well, let’s say long hair can be cut and trimmed fashionably; eliminate the soft belly, go in for sports, swim, or something, and teach Chloe too. But what to do with the feeling that the world is worth pushing a little down?

Elijah doesn’t want to do anything special, which is why he plans a model of very funny android-detective-with-initially-full-virus-version. Gavin would have liked it.

A couple of months before Connor's final build run-in, Chloe suddenly states that she saw Gavin in the crowd. Elijah doesn't get worse, better or anything. Elijah once again understands something new about himself somehow abruptly and very independently, from the inside, it turns out he just waiting.

Computer in standby mode, press the spacebar. Chloe has already played the Moonlight Sonata on this button, but it doesn’t help, that's the problem.

Elijah sighs pretendedly, shifts the Milky Way bar, tests Connor, checks the status of Marcus, wonders, will anyone guess something if CyberLife will release the 'Che Guevara' update for its androids? But then just decide: it’s time. And a little push the world down.

***

The world, to be honest, is rolling fun. A little more, and Elijah would be even ashamed. He is really waiting for someone to appear, to show up, to find (to rise from the dead?) the one who could shame him. However, Elijah doesn't want to completely abandon the world to the mercy of fate, he always leaves emergency exits in his programs, and here he does too.

What if he suddenly ceases to want to watch the world burning in the abyss? Or will he not be in the mood to look at the bloody revolution? Or maybe he just likes the machine-logic Connor? You never know...

Chloes are a little scared when they learn to swim in a pool with a red tile - they all think that this is not water or water with blood. Elijah sighs. Still a babies.

***

When Elijah begins to think that a revolution is inevitable, interesting information suddenly appears in the press and media. A large gang-sect group of android-haters has been arrested. Elijah is especially pleased with the detail about that they stomped of his portraits at each meeting. The thought of how much paint they put out to print to give everyone a chance to trample a portrait pleasantly warms Elijah's heart.

Then the revolution, of course, happens, Marcus seems to be reading the wrong books, or maybe the right ones — there are only a few corpses. The world is burning, frankly, not at ease. Connor also instantly deviates due to his lieutenant. Elijah cannot say whether it pleases him or saddens him, it seems that he ceases to recognize his feelings, but this doesn't bother him either. In his current state, little is bothering him at all.

When the androids get 'equal' rights, Elijah launches a mug on the TV for the second time. What is happening, of course, is not bad, but the soul asked for another. After the revolution, apathy attacks again, large headlines about we-swear-the-very-last-android-haters-leaders flickers everywhere. Each newspaper has a portrait of Elijah as if he do controls everything, including such a mess.

***

He gets used to regularly look through the magazines when in the next one flickers a photo among the collection, from which the heart is trying to stop. Elijah sits more confidently on the couch, hearing the blood rumble in his ears, the hardworking Chloes singing while cleaning the house, and the sudden sneaking spring ringing outside the window.

All Chloes, somewhy agitated, ruddy, energetic, immediately resorts to his impatient shout. They ask vyingly how to help, and look with hope. Elijah himself also concentrates, calls them, shows a photo, and they sit around in a circle for a while, examining the man's back, the face blurred in movement and the familiar tuft on a nape.

“Probability is about 95.99%,” the very first Chloe says after a moment.

“You need to calm down a bit,” says the second one.

“Because it seems to be really Gavin,” the third one finishes.

Elijah sighs happily, and they all sigh too, echoing, albeit no less happy.

***

Elijah does not expect anything, just rushes joyfully and pulls CyberLife by the strings back. He again has the mood to be a full and visible master of the situation. He can even make intrigues against himself, very exciting.

In such a course of reality, a failed assassination attempt fits perfectly.

There Elijah drove to the main building. There he was surrounded by the Feds in the parking lot. There they fake-killed him, staged a convincing explosion and packed in a bag for corpses, in order of secrecy, of course.

There an explosives specialist, with the covered face, before pulling a zipper on a bag asked in a familiar voice about some nonsense.

And there Elijah lies in a corpse-bag as a very convincing dead man, only if it doesn’t occur to anyone to check the heartbeat, of course. Not even words continue to spin in his head, but the sound of a voice that Elijah parses and collects in his memory over and over again. The voice is confident, but not rude, exactly as he remembers, plus, no one else in the whole world spoke to him like that. So friendly? So sincerely? So happy? Elijah doesn’t know which characteristic will be better, he has a lack of experience here.

Then they go somewhere, no one is in a hurry to unfasten the bag, no one is talking nearby, but Elijah is suspiciously indifferent. He humbly awaits the transition "to the afterlife" to finally meet the special person. If he didn’t mishear, of course.

Then the jolting ends, they wait for some more time, then they take out the bag with Elijah and leave it somewhere in there. The back feels uncomfortable, he is probably lying on a hard table. Elijah closes his eyes tightly in advance to be able to see in the light at the very moment. Zipper squeezes again. Elijah immediately sits down, opens his eyes, looks with curiosity at his brother, who seems to lose much weight, lies back down and waved his hand imperiously:

"Now I am satisfied, I can die back."

A nervous laugh erupts over him, and now Gavin himself shakes Elijah by the shoulders:

"No, excuse me, Your Majesty the Robotic King will have to live on!"

"Exactly?" Elijah looks at Gavin closer and thoroughly. "Promise?"

Brother rolls his eyes, but the familiar gesture looks so tired that Elijah doesn't like it.

"Explain?" Elijah finally gets out of the idiotic bag, feeling as if he was thrown into the trash or to the dustbin of history. Oh, Elijah will show everyone a real dump of history. A little bit later. So far he is very busy.

"There is nothing to explain... When I agreed to this undercover operation, it has to be for a couple of months only," brother carefully hides his eyes and doesn't even touch, neither the shoulders (shaken then released) nor the hands (although Gavin definitely knows, from whom androids inherited a craving for tactile cognition), not at all (idiot).

"And what went wrong?" Elijah is in no hurry to jump off the table, so he sits, bending over to his brother, afraid that his legs will not hold him, he is furiously worried.

“At first we for a long time searched for those who ordered your murder, then those who wanted to kidnap me, then the instigators of the robot revolution,” a quick look from underneath, a faint smile, “but you know, we did not find the latter!"

“That's fine,” Elijah nods importantly. "And that sect of android haters?"

And the answer is not even important to him, but Gavin says, completely embarrassed:

"This was my initiative, I still around in the police, let me introduce Detective Gavin Reed," a joking gaze and a hand gesture on himself, "and, well, you know, they don’t give a medal for that, of course, could be back sooner, but... "

And shuts up. Elijah feels as if nerves were pulled out of him, pulled except the tiny tail itself. To feel the fullness of sensations.

Perhaps the deviation was not quite the right decision?

"And what stopped you? Halfway home?" no, Gavin can’t get away from the answer, let him also feel the fullness of the sensation.

"Well, you know, Elijah, they caught my eye when I recognized in our patrol deviants that I was sorry to murk our tin-cans for nothing, and you, without your Chloes... So I... And you... So that's because you are my brother. "

“Very interesting,” Elijah, for fidelity, tears his hand from the table and grabs Gavin by the lapel of his jacket. The palm is white, it has an imprint of the edge of the table, and Elijah finally understands why his hands suddenly hurt from sitting in one position.

But it doesn’t matter, everything doesn’t matter, something else is important here, that is, someone else, of course.

"Eli, scold if you want, well, or hit me, I don’t know," Gavin twitches slightly as Elijah slowly begins to pull him by the lapel. "Just, well, please, don't..."

"Don't what?" Elijah’s voice has more confidence, it’s Kamski’s hereditary, to make a good face over a bad game. "Don't disappear? Don't leave? Don't desert?"

Gavin twitches from every word.

“Which should be proved, working at the FBI makes you dumber, and even more so at the police,” Elijah finally pulls his brother closer and with a sigh of relief rests his head on Gavin's shoulder. “I now understand without a hint that you were protecting me. And you do protect me. Besides, one small detail gave me hope.”

"Candy?" Gavin begins to relax quietly, hugs him and immediately clasps him tighter, probably because Elijah is frozen and trembling. Or just trembling, now it’s not very clear.

"Exactly!" It seems to Elijah that now, right now he is just like passing away, all the accumulated fatigue falls on his shoulders, his head is empty, he is exhausted. A little more, and he will just bounce off Gavin like a balloon and fly away.

“I knew you would understand!” Elijah, however, can’t even tear away from Gavin, that crumpled him in arms like a teddy bear. "Rather, I do hope for it!"

If someone asked Elijah right now about anything, he wouldn't be able to even hear a question. He wants to extend the moment forever, the wave of relief that has rolled on causes euphoria, but Chloes are still waiting at home, and the company hasn't yet learned to manage itself.

Gavin doesn't say anything, and then Elijah inadvertently stutters to find out in which department Detective Reed is currently working, and Gavin blasts with words. It turns out that Gavin was deliberately hiding and distancing from androids, believing that sooner or later they would figure him out. It turns out that due to his sudden relocation to the position of a murdered employee and very strained relations with androids, Gavin was immediately identified as a bad guy. It turns out that not only the salt in the coffee or chewing gum in his pocket but also a tip on a serious case, the persons involved in which come to you themselves, becomes an amazing bonus to the reputation of a workaholic and android hater. They come to him with the hope of hobbling such a promising dude into their anti-android groups. It turns out, among other things, that Connor's model is believable to disgust, and Gavin was most afraid of it... of him. He thought that Elijah suspected something and especially sent it... sent him.

Also among the amazing facts is Gavin's acquisition of outright enemies among the top of the android community. Marcus doesn't tolerate him at all for unknown reasons. Elijah, of course, is not going to declassify himself, but he sculpted Marcus’s personality based on his brother's, so too much resemblance is probably very annoying for both of them.

Elijah also became the proud owner of the knowledge that during the peaceful android revolution, Gavin was resting his face on the floor, because “you made your prototype completely crazy freak, and I immediately realized it's clinically recommended to end my undercover”!

However, it’s not that Elijah was somehow touched or hit now. What touches him and hits him is now directly touches him through his sweatshirt and hits on his shoulder or check either with nose or with the forehead.

Elijah sits, hugs his brother, he is alive, they are both alive, and finally, it can be roughly considered that their life is just as beautiful as he always imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> The end!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this translation! English is not my native language, I just want a wonderful story to be available to as many readers as possible.


End file.
